


365 Prompts

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: 365 prompts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pining, Prompt Fic, Smut, email exchange, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: A series of one shot fics based on a daily prompt! Various fandoms and pairings!
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla, Henry Foss/Erika Myers, Janet Fraiser/Helen Magnus, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 6





	1. Count

**Author's Note:**

> Nikola receives an invitation to a Halloween Party.

Nikola had never really been a fan of Halloween - his father had been a very religious man and so the devil’s holiday was never permitted in his house growing up. He didn’t care for sweets, his figure was perfect without them and most of all, he hated people. Still, when he received an invitation - with a wax seal and tea stained paper nonetheless - to the first Hollow Earth Sanctuary Halloween party, he promised Helen that he would attend, provided she wore something sexy. Surprisingly, she agreed, with a condition of her own; that she could choose his outfit. So there he was, a pile of neatly folded clothes beside him, wearing the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen.  
“Count Dracula? Really Helen?” He scolded, tugging at the collar. “You remember that Bram was a horrid drunk and a fraud, not to mention my pigeons wrote better than him.” He emerged from the bathroom, holding the fake teeth in his palm. “I’m not wearing these, Helen.”  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed, a wide smile curling her lips and it was all he could do not to reach over and kiss her senseless. “I think you look rather handsome.”  
“Well, yes, of course I do but that’s not the point. I look ridiculous.” He noticed then that she hadn’t even changed, save for the pair of cat ears now nestled in her brown locks. “Where’s the sexy outfit?” He whined.  
“I’ve a reputation to uphold, Nikola. I can’t wander around dressed in some silly costume. What would my patients think?”  
“And I don’t?” It was all he could do to pout. “You promised.”  
She rose to her feet, the smile widening and he swore she was swinging her hips like that on purpose. She pressed a palm to his chest, lips brushing his cheek as she leaned in, the heels she was wearing leaving him at her mercy. “I’ll show you my costume later,” She purred and like that, she was gone, leaving his cheek stained and his pants tight.


	2. Capslock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An email exchange between Henry and Big Guy

[Chewbacca123@Sanctuary.net]: HENRY. NEED YOU IN THE LAB  
[MoonMoon69420@Sanctuary.net]: Im busy dude wat do u need   
[Chewbacca123@Sanctuary.net]: WELL BE NOT BUSY. NEED HELP   
[MoonMoon69420@Sanctuary.net]: erika nd i are choosing bby names can it w8   
[Chewbacca123@Sanctuary.net]: NOW HENRY. I RAISED YOU.   
[MoonMoon69420@Sanctuary.net]: dude y r u yelling  
[MoonMoon69420@Sanctuary.net]: omg have you forgotten how 2 turn off Caps?  
[Chewbacca123@Sanctuary.net]: STOP LAUGHING AND COME HELP OR IM CANCELLING YOU WOW SUBSCRIPTION


	3. Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet and Helen find comfort in each other.

Janet had missed this, a woman’s touch, the feeling of nails down her back, the soft feminine gasps as she swiped her tongue languidly across the swollen clit. She’d met this woman - Helen - at a conference where she’d been giving a lecture on abnormal physiology. They’d shared some engaging conversation by the punch and one thing led to another and now Helen’s fingers were tugging at the doctor’s hair as she went down on her like a man starved of water. She licked her lips and pulled back, only for a moment, to see the piercing blue eyes staring down at her, cheeks flushed and hair a mess and yet, Janet decided, this woman owned her. There was something about her,this Doctor Magnus, that felt like they’d known each other for years. Janet smiled hungrily, easing the woman’s knees up, lips finding the crease between her mound and her thigh, dragging her tongue up the pale expanse. She stopped when she found a tiny mole; Sam had one almost exactly the same. SHe shook herself free of that thought - it wasn’t polite to think of another woman while you’re going down on possibly the most magnificent woman you’d ever men and she went back to the mole with tender kisses, nibbling the tender flesh like she used to. The woman below her moaned breathlessly and with Helen on her lips and Sam on her mind, Janet let herself go.


	4. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's sour, pining for a woman he can't have.

Jack wasn’t a people person. People lied, people talked too much and he preferred the company of dogs. But there was one person he liked the company of, one person that he absolutely shouldn’t invite over right now and kiss and talk and hold. That’s why he was drinking.  
He swirled his whiskey around the glass and looked out over his back yard, illuminated dimly by the harvest moon. The air was cool, a promise of winter on the breeze, a promise of another holiday spent alone. He thought of Charlie, of Sarah. He hoped that her new husband was treating her better than he did.   
Jack threw back the last of his drink and stood, his knees and back arguing with the movement. It wouldn’t be too long until his body gave in to the strain of the Stargate Program. He didn’t want to think about that right now, any of it for a matter of fact. Without another look to the moon, he disappeared inside to pour himself another drink and forget about it all.


End file.
